


Daddy Ditto

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Hybrids, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash has always stared at the family photo of the Ketchum family and noticed his father doesn’t appear in it, just him, his mother, and his mother’s Ditto. Imagine Ash’s shock later when he finds out he’s half pokemon and Ditto is his daddy. Its not all bad, he can understand pokemon, use pokemon moves, and even manipulate his size. Switcher Macro Hyper Ash/Pokemon/Trainer/Harem
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Harem
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Daddy Ditto

Ash has always stared at the family photo of the Ketchum family and noticed his father doesn’t appear in it, just him, his mother, and his mother’s Ditto. Imagine Ash’s shock later when he finds out he’s half pokemon and Ditto is his daddy. Its not all bad, he can understand pokemon, use pokemon moves, and even manipulate his size. Switcher Macro Hyper Ash/Pokemon/Trainer/Harem

Chapter 1 Strange Family

Ash didn’t know much about his father but he was curious from time to time. His mother didn’t talk about him much. He thought he might find a picture of him in one of the family photos or albums, but no. The only pictures were of his mom, and his mother’s Ditto. The little blob was always around and so nice, one of the coolest Pokemon Ash had seen. He had the ability to Transform so he could become any Pokemon Ash wanted to see. 

The two played a lot together when he was a kid. He would turn into different Pokemon and play with Ash. When he was fussy he’d turn into a Grass-Type and use Vine Whip to rock him and sway him to help him calm down. When he’d watch Ash as a babe, he’d turn into Kangaskhan and carry the little guy around with him. When he had trouble sleeping he’d turn into a Jigglypuff and Sing him to sleep. 

When he got older, Ditto would transform into various riding Pokemon, taking Ash to Pokemon school, or running errands for Delia. He taught Ash to swim by turning into various Water-Type pokemon, he showed Ash the wonders of the skies by turning into a Flying-Type and taking him up for a spin. He wanted to show the boy the wonders of the Pokemon world. 

Ditto kept watch over him, that lad was adventurous, he’d try to climb trees and if he fell Ditto would transform into a Bug-Type and save him with String Shot. When Ash climbed up rocks and fell, Ditto turned into a Psychic-Type and saved him. The boy could be a handful, but Ditto was always around watching over him. 

Ash had a unique relationship with Pokemon. A lot of kids at school would see him hold full conversations with Pokemon. It was strange, it wasn’t like how Pokemon could understand Humans, and how some people could understand how their pokemon feels, it was as if they were speaking the same language. The thing was, Ash didn’t know he was doing it. 

It was as if something in his mind translated Pokemon speech perfectly. When asked he couldn’t even explain it, which just annoyed his classmates. His ability to bond with Pokemon so easily spurred some jealousy among his classmates, even accusations that he was somehow cheating. Gary Oak was quite popular, he had style and confidence and knew a lot about Pokemon. He was also the grandson of Samuel Oak the famous Pokemon Professor. Gary’s family was prestigious and well known, while Ash’s family was considered strange. 

When it came to written exams, Ash didn’t do very well, he liked Pokemon more than hard data about them. Gary could recite Pokemon info so easily it was impressive if not a little annoying. Ash knew random facts about Pokemon but it often didn’t matter on the tests he was given or he got some test anxiety and mixed things up. Gary aced written exams all the time, which only boosted his status. 

Ash showed his talents more in practical exams, where students were given test Pokemon to raise, train, and even battle with. Ash even beat Gary in some matches, but the students said he just got lucky. While Oak was praised when he beat someone, especially Ash even when those matches were just because he had the type advantage. 

Their rivalry became very strained as Gary’s ego continued to get stroked even when he lost. So he thought Ash was inferior to him no matter how much he improved or learned. He got swept up by the crowd in teasing Ash and messing with him. Ash was a strange guy from a strange family. By the time he was 15 he had no human friends, and other weird things began happening around Ash that only further ruined his reputation. 

One day when Ash sang in class everyone fell asleep. On another day Ash randomly responded to someone talking about him, but as it turned out they hadn’t said it out loud they had just been thinking it. One bully who tried to mess with Ash, went to punch him and Ash shielded himself, but the hit never came the bully had been zapped somehow. There was another time when Ash cried and it rained outside until he calmed down. He went from being called weird and strange to being called a freak. 

-x-

Ash was so upset, he couldn’t take it anymore. “Mom, am I a freak?” she was washing dishes in the kitchen.

“What?!” she dropped the plate she was cleaning, only to have it caught by Ditto. 

“At school kids keep calling me a freak, they say our family is weird, that its weird I don’t have a dad, and weird stuff keeps happening around me. I don’t know...am I a freak?” 

“You aren’t a freak, you are special.” Ash’s eyes widened as he heard an unfamiliar voice. 

“Who said that?” he looked around but didn’t see anyone else in the room. Ditto scooted forward. 

“I said it.” 

“You can talk!” Ash gasped. “How come you never talked before?” 

Ditto sighed. “I had a feeling you could hear the voices of pokemon, but I couldn’t be sure my talking wouldn’t scare you.” 

“Ash, you do have a father, and he’s always been here for you.” Delia said, though she used to tell a tall tale about Ash’s father being an amazing Pokemon Trainer. It was a cover story they agreed on, but now things are different. 

“Ash...I am your father!” 

“What?!” Ash gasped. “You...you are my...and you...and...what does that make me? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“We weren’t sure if we needed to. After we got together, we had no idea if I could even get pregnant. You were our special little gift.” Delia told him. 

“Then came the mystery would you be Pokemon or human, no matter what we were gonna love you.” Ditto told him. “After you were born, we wanted you to have a normal life, but I still wanted to be a part of your life.” Ditto touched his hand, and thinking back on it his father really was there for him, teaching him things, keeping him safe. Ash got teary eyed and hugged his father. 

“I can’t believe it, you were my dad all this time.”

“We thought it best to hide your father’s identity. If you were just a normal human that is.” Delia said. 

“If?” 

“You see Ash, unions between humans and pokemon are rare in Kanto. I’ve known only a few other couples myself in my travels before meeting your mother, but the children of their unions are usually pokemon, but there were occasions where humans can be born from those unions. These humans can gain special abilities like being able to communicate with Pokemon but otherwise mostly human. Then there are hybrids those that not only can communicate with pokemon but can use pokemon abilities and skills. I wasn’t sure it was possible but you are a hybrid! You are both human and Pokemon.” 

“Ehhh?!” Ash gasped. 

The pieces were being put together. Why the kids thought he was cheating and weird, he was talking to the pokemon and understanding them. The weird phenomenon that’s been happening around him was him using random pokemon moves in self defense or unconsciously. “I knew it...I am a freak!” the boy was getting freaked out. 

Ditto morphed his jiggly body and hit him with a karate chop. “Stop that!” he plopped back onto the table. “You aren’t a freak son, you are just different. I can teach you to control your new abilities and you can use what you’ve learned to become a great pokemon trainer.” Ash would be able to bond with Pokemon and even help them with his moves. 

Ash’s eyes sparkled. “That means I can fight alongside my Pokemon!” 

“Maybe not in official league battles but you can spar with your pokemon and help them get stronger.” Ash smiled. 

“So can I call you Dad?” Ditto blushed and got teary eyed. 

“I’d like that!” the two hugged again. 

“Now Ash its best if you keep this a secret, hybrids are rare and there are some dangerous people in the world that would want to abuse your powers and abilities.” 

“Okay I promise!” Ash chose to ignore the others, he had his answers and that’s all that mattered. They didn’t care to get to know him so why should he care what they had to say anyway. He’d make friends and bond with his pokemon, he just had to get through Pokemon School to become a trainer. 

Ash had his dad in his life, though he always had him in his life, he just didn’t know it. Now they could bond as father and son, Ash was able to learn a lot from him. Ditto could transform into different Pokemon and show Ash how they battled, teaching the boy self defense as well as preparing him for becoming a trainer. Pokemon parents often taught their children how to fight and use their moves, it was a feeling Ditto never thought he’d experience but was overjoyed. He got to teach Ash so much giving him the Pidgeot and the Beedril talk that every young lad needed to know. Ditto gave Ash an in depth sex education that made the sex ed class in school look like a joke. 

He learned he could become squishy like his father, which he used to avoid bullies often. Just because Ash had power didn’t mean he was gonna abuse it, he just used his powers in training and to avoid conflict. He learned Sweet Scent to release a delicious aroma to calm down and defuse situations. Some moves were easier for Ash to use, more battle moves took a lot more energy for him to conjure and he could only perform a few. Ditto said it was common, he’d have to train, get stronger, and do some growing and like Pokemon would be able to learn more powerful abilities. 

Gary saw Ash training and working out, but paid it no mine, even if his gaze lingered on Ash’s growing body, building muscles, and developing form. The last few years of training had really stimulated Ash’s genes helping him get taller, become fitter, toned, though he might look like a twink when he flexed his muscles really popped. Though he tended to be at the window every day Ash came running by on his daily jogs. Samuel could see that Gary had a thing for Ash, but his Grandson was in deep...deep...DEEP denial about it.

-x-

It was their final year of Pokemon School, Ash and Gary had grown into fine young men, ready to set out on their Pokemon journey and get their starter Pokemon, but before that could happen the students had to pair up and partake in a test together. Much to everyone’s shock Ash and Gary got partnered up. 

“What?!” 

To be continued Stuck In A Hard Place

While Gary and Ash begin their test, Gary’s arrogance causes them to fall into some trouble the two are stuck together. Ash could help them escape using his powers but can’t without revealing himself. Things get a little wild as Gary’s attraction to Ash rises to the surface. 


	2. Stuck In A Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Stuck In A Hard Place

“Why do I gotta pair up with him?” Gary snapped, Ash crossed his arms, he hated to admit it but the feeling was mutual. Gary was nothing but a jerk to him so you can see why Ash was annoyed, though Gary was conflicted, while one part of him was happy to be teamed up with Ash, that part was pushed off a cliff and buried deep down in denial. “I’m the best student in class, why should I have to carry him.” 

The teacher simply adjusted his glasses. “The final test is Team Cooperation, it counts for 25% of your grade. You may find certain gyms and situations where you need to team up with other trainers to battle. If you can’t work together, how can you expect your pokemon to work together in Double Battles or Triple Battles.” he adjusted his glasses again. “For the record Mr. Oak you and Mr. Ketchum are the top students currently, if you two despite being the best and brightest can’t complete this test together, maybe you should fail and have to go back to the beginners course.” It was no idle threat. 

Ash really liked Professor Dracaena. He held lessons on poison types, his Arbok was really strong, and he didn’t take Gary’s BS. He was one of the most advanced researchers into Poison Type pokemon, from the typing, sub-typing, moves, and abilities. He was currently working on a theory of Bloodline Ability Theory, his theory is that long ago Pokemon had more unique abilities along with an ability involving their type. He was invited to work at the Pokemon School in Pallet Town while he worked on his theory. The existence of Rare Abilities pushed him to continue his research to find a way of unlocking a Pokemon’s Bloodline Ability. 

“Well Mr. Oak, if you refuse to work with Mr. Ketchum I can fail you now and partner him with someone else.”

“No sir, it’s fine.” Gary sat back down. It was a great way to build teamwork and confidence, complaining about your partner like that (sarcasm). Ash had a feeling this test wasn’t gonna be a pain. 

“Good, now then we’ve prepared an area for you to explore as a team, you’ll be given rations and a map, there are “wild” Pokemon scattered throughout the area, you won’t be able to engage them unless you find Pokeballs, Great Balls, or Ultra Balls with pokemon inside. Scattered through the area are items one might find along your Pokemon Journey, you’ll receive points for battling and defeating wild Pokemon, collecting items, and finding the various Pokemon we provide. You’ll be traveling towards a goal post using your individual map, you are free to go off the beaten path of course but if you fail to get to the goal post within the allotted time you will be docked points for getting lost. While you’ll be getting an individual score for the items and pokemon you collect, you’ll also be graded on how you work as a team. Keep that in mind.” Dracaena said, adjusting his glasses and giving a stern look to the class.

“Yes Professor!” This test had multiple layers to it.

-x-

Ash and Gary were trudging through the woods, both boys had a backpack, while Gary was holding a map. “Just try not to slow me down loser.” 

The hybrid sighed. “Gary we are supposed to be working as a team.” 

“Yep, and I’m the Team Leader, so just shut up and follow me and follow me and we’ll ace this test.” 

Ash sighed and continued following him. “Hey, look berries!” Ash exclaimed rushing over to pick some. 

Gary snorted and laughed. “Berries are only worth a point each, they aren’t worth collecting. We are aiming for the best items we aren’t just gonna pass we gonna have the most points out of everyone.”

“This is more than just a test, we are supposed to be treating this like our journey.” Ash pocketed the berries. “Besides the higher point items are guarded by obstacles.”

“Scared Ashy boy?” he sneered. 

“No!” 

Walking a bit further they found a tree stump with two PokeBalls on it. “Now we got Pokemon, we can go searching for Wild Pokemon.” Ash took one ball and Gary took the other. 

They called out the pokemon, Ash got a Caterpie and Gary got a Weedle. “Hey little guy!” The bug type cooed and rubbed against his leg. 

“We won’t beat much with two little bug types.” He returned the Weedle to the ball, while Ash let the bug type crawl up his body and rest on his shoulder. 

“Maybe they can help us find some items. What do you say little guy can you help us find more items?” he scratched under his chin. Caterpie responded, saying of course he could, but to Gary it was just. 

“Terpie Ca ter Terpie!” 

“He says he can help.” 

Gary laughed. “There you go talking to Pokemon again, no wonder people think you are a freak.” He trudged off with Ash and Caterpie gathering items together behind him. Gary had no interest in little one pointers, but if he spotted some better quality items he was quick to snatch them up. 

He even got his hands on a Great Ball Pokemon he got a Machoke. “Now we can battle some wild pokemon!” With Machoke as his battler Gary had no trouble facing off against most of the pokemon they came across. After the Pokemon were unable to battle Gary just had to tap their collars and his points were collected and the pokemon were warped back to the goal line. 

Ash got a few battles in to, battling a couple Rattata, Caterpie, and a Pidgey, though after that fight his little Bug-Type was exhausted. “You were great Caterpie have a good rest.” he returned the Bug type to his ball. 

“That’s what you get for using a Bug Type against a Flying Type.” Gary laughed. 

‘He’s the only one I have jerk!’ He felt bad and Gary wasn’t helping leaving Ash to deal with all the Small Fry 1 pointers. As it stood Ash had 52 points thanks to all the berries, tiny mushrooms, and assorted items he collected and the pokemon he beat. 

Gary had 74 points, mostly from battles, but he had located quite a few higher tier items along the way. Getting 50 points was all you needed to pass, but that wasn’t enough for Gary he didn’t just want to pass he wanted to win! Since Gary had the map Ash couldn’t risk getting lost and losing points. 

He took them on a more dangerous higher level route to get to the goal. Ash did find some rarer berries even finding some strange colored apricorns. These items were guarded by Pokemon which Gary took out with his Machoke. “What would you do without me?” he laughed. 

Machoke was getting tired though, Ash gave up some of his Oran berries for him to recover. Machoke appreciated it, but Gary wasn’t taking this test as intended, but if Ash wanted to waste his points he didn’t care. Machoke was also crucial to removing obstacles, he smashed rocks and moved huge boulders out of their way. 

The Rock Smashing lead to discovering some other rarer treasures. “Here make yourself useful and hold my stuff for me!” he tossed his bag to Ash. 

Ash was tempted to chew Gary out, but since they were so close to the goal he decided just to bite his tongue and wait. He took it as extra training, but he was getting tired. “Let’s rest here a bit.” Ash said sitting the stuff down. 

“Fine, we can rest a bit, the goal isn’t far off. You just better hope you aren’t this lazy on your journey Ashy-boy!” 

Ash twitched in annoyance. ‘I’m carrying everything jerk!’ 

“Just need to find an Ultra Ball and we’ll have nabbed nearly every high ticket item.” Ash stretched a bit as Gary looked around. “There’s one!” Gary shouted. 

Ash turned his head to see Gary running towards a placed Ultra Ball. Ash noticed the ground around the ball wasn’t stable. “Gary wait!” Ash rushed towards him but it was too late. Gary’s weight caused the ground to collapse, Ash was too far forward to stop and the two ended up falling into a Diglett tunnel. “Shit!” 

By luck Gary had passed out from the shock of the fall allowing Ash to take action. He turned gelatinous and cushioned their landing. “Whoo,” he reformed but found the spacing to be quite tight. “This isn’t good, the walls are to smooth to get any holds, and the Diglett holes are too far apart.” 

Gary groaned as he came to. “What the heck?!” he gasped. “Where are we?” he was close to Ash and the boy smelled so damn good. 

“We fell down an Abandoned Diglett Tunnel, or at least a hole made to look like one for the exam.” Gary pushed and struggled against Ash. “Quit it!” 

“Move over you are too close!” 

“There isn’t enough room!” Ash pushed back, till finally Gary gave in.

“This is your fault, your added weight must have caused the cave in.” 

“What? You walked on the spot without checking it first. I got dragged in because I was trying to help you.”

“As if I need a loser like you’s help!” he tried to shift but in the tight confines he couldn’t get a foot hold or leg up to do anything. 

“Gary we need to work together to get out of this.” Gary spotted a reachable hole he could grab if he just had a boost. 

“Good idea, give me a boost!” he tried to climb onto Ash but the hybrid refused. 

“Gary stop it!” He had wished the boy had just stayed asleep then he could transform and get them out of there no problem. They weren’t in any danger so using his powers wasn’t necessary. 

“Just give me a boost and I can grab that hole.” 

“And then what?” Gary ignored Ash’s protests and continued to try and climb on him but with Ash resisting the two ended up just rubbing against each other until a certain problem became known. “Gary...you’re poking me...” 

“What?” Gary looked down and sure enough the tent in his pants was pressed between Ash’s clothed butt cheeks. ‘Shit!’ The juicy ass he often dreamed of was right there in front of him. 

“Gee Gary, I didn’t know you felt that way?” Ash blushed. 

“Shut up, I’m not weird like you.” He denied. 

“Oh no?” Ash rubbed his ass against Gary’s pelvis. 

“N-n-n-n-nooooo!” Gary bucked against Ash, they were caught in the tight confines he couldn’t pull away. ‘Shit am I dreaming, this can’t be happening.’ He wished their clothes would just disappear they were so close, he wanted to stick it in. 

Gary being a virgin in denial had a lot of pent of issues, and a lot of pent up needs, sure enough Ash’s kinda sorta lap dance was driving him wild. “Fuck...” he cursed as he came blowing his load into his underwear and making a wet spot that speed through his trousers. 

Ash shifted and soon faced Gary. “How did you do that?” the boy moved like he had no bones. 

“I’m very flexible!” Gary gulped. Ash’s big bulge was pressed against against his crotch. “O...oi…!” The brunette shuddered and moaned as Ash frotted against him, creating an intense heat between them. “Ohh fuck, fuck ohhhh!” 

“You make cute noises Gary!” 

“S-Shut up!” 

“I like this side of you, if you weren’t such a jerk I’d love to mate with you.” 

“You...would…?” Ash smiled and kissed him. Gary moaned into the kiss, it made his brain spark, his heart race, his manhood throb, insides tingle, and legs feel like jelly. A surge of emotions that he couldn’t escape or deny. Ash’s impressive size was making things hotter. “I can’t!” Gary came again followed by Ash. 

“That was awesome Gary...Gary?” the brunette slumped against him having fainted from the overload. “Alright then!” Ash transformed his arms into wings and his legs to that of a flying type. He flew them out of the hole. 

“This might be tough to explain, might be better if Gary thought this was all a dream.” Ash stripped Gary and washed his body, conjuring some fire to dry his pants. ‘Nice body!’ Ash thought gazing at his endowments and plump rear. He redressed him and got to work. 

He had Caterpie string shot the Ultra Ball to them, so they’d get the points. He put the Ball in Gary’s hand. He then found a Vileplume and asked for his help. “Can you please douse us in Sleep Powder?” The Grass type was shocked by the request, but Ash bribed him with a few berries. 

Vileplume used the move and covered them in the blue powder. “Thank...you...” Ash said before falling asleep beside Gary. Gary was still asleep so the powder didn’t effect him so it wasn’t long before he’d wake up. 

When the young Oak woke up he was shocked. “Weren’t we in a hole?” he found traces of Sleep Powder on his clothes and the ultra ball in his hand. “It must have all been a dream!” he blushed, remembering what happened between him and Ash very clearly. He blushed and felt his penis twitch in delight. Since his crotch wasn’t sticky and his clothes were dry he could only rationally conclude it was just a dream. 

‘If you weren’t such a jerk, I’d mate with you!’ Ash’s words rang through his head like a bell as he looked at the sleeping young man. He shook his head to try and focus. 

“Ash wake up we got hit by sleep powder!” he shook Ash awake who yawned. 

“Oh man, what time is it?” he rubbed his eyes. 

“We don’t have much time to make it to the goal let’s move.” Ash went to carry their stuff but to his shock Gary took his own pack. “I can carry it the rest of the way.” he said and looked down at the Ultra Ball in his hand. “You can hold onto this though.” 

Ash was surprised if he had it, it’d be his to use. “Thanks Gary,” Ash smiled making the brunette blush. He grabbed his own pack and the two made tracks, making it to the goal in the nick of time. Their items and Pokeballs were handed over and their points were tallied. Ash felt bad the Ultra Ball had a Mr. Mime in it and he didn’t get a chance to use him. ‘Maybe I’ll catch one some day.’ he thought with a smile. 

Gary Oak 102 points

Ash Ketchum 83 points. 

They passed with flying colors, but learned more from this test than expected. Ash learned about Gary’s feelings for him, and Gary learned to accept himself a little bit more, having such a vivid dream made him believe such a union wasn’t so bad. He’d try to be a better person even if he was gonna stumble along the way. 

Didn’t stop him from bragging about getting the top score in the whole class. “Gary Gary Gary he’s the best!” his fan club cheered. 

“You know it!” he laughed. 

Ash sighed. ‘He was so cute before!’ They had a long journey to go before getting together, but their Pokemon Journey was just around the corner. 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Patreon Reward


End file.
